neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Revolver Ocelot
}} (June 6, 1944'The Boss:' In June of 1944, the Cobras and I took part in the landing at Normandy. We'd been given a top secret mission to locate and destroy enemy V2 rocket installations. I was pregnant at the time. The Sorrow was the father. I gave birth on the field of battle. A beautiful baby boy... but my child was snatched away from me by the Philosophers. (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) – 2014) is a fictional video game character and recurring antagonist of the Metal Gear series. He was first introduced as an antagonist from Metal Gear Solid associated with the FOXHOUND terrorists opposing Solid Snake. The game's ending and the sequel Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty reveal that Ocelot is instead an agent from the Patriots, a group controlling the United States, eventually becoming the series' main villain when trying to take over the Patriots. The prequels also feature a younger Ocelot during 1960s, working as an agent for a pre-Patriots organization. The character has been well received by video game publications for his role as a villain in the franchise and has often been considered one of its most important characters for his connections with the protagonists. Appearances Revolver Ocelot is introduced in the video game Metal Gear Solid as a gunslinger-themed member of the FOXHOUND terrorists involved with the hostile takeover of Shadow Moses Island, serving as the team's interrogation expert and their leader Liquid Snake's right hand man. He challenges agent Solid Snake to a gunfight in the game's first boss encounter which ends in Ocelot losing only his right hand during an encounter with the Cyborg Ninja. Despite his loss, Ocelot later appears to tortures Snake after the latter was captured. During Snake's toture, Ocelot reveals he was originally from the former Soviet Union where he's known as due to being a former member of Spetsnaz. After Snake defeated Metal Gear REX and Liquid, Ocelot is the sole surviving FOXHOUND member by the end of the game. After the ending credits, it is revealed that Ocelot is in league with Solidus Snake, the third surviving offspring of the Les Enfants Terribles project that created Snake and Liquid, as well as the current U.S. President. In the sequel Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Revolver Ocelot gains a new surgically attached right arm that originally belonged to Liquid Snake. This results in Ocelot developing a dormant personality in which Liquid's persona often takes over Ocelot's mind whenever Solid Snake is nearby. Seemingly under the employ of his old friend Sergei Gurlukovich during the introductory Tanker Chapter, but ends up betraying him and his mercenaries when Ocelot hijacks Metal Gear RAY. Ocelot then forms part of the terrorist group "Sons of Liberty" during the Plant Chapter with Solidus Snake, but ends up betraying him as well, revealing his true allegiance to the Patriots, a group that controls the United States. Shortly afterwards, Ocelot is taken over by Liquid and escapes from Snake, Solidus and Raiden, intending to kill the Patriots' leaders. The prequel Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (set three decades before the original Metal Gear) features a young version of the character simply known as , a GRU Major under the command of Colonel Volgin and The Boss, the mentor of Naked Snake, and leader of his own "Ocelot unit" within Spetsnaz GRU. Throughout the story, several characters reference The Boss having a child, which she herself confirms, and it is compiled through several conversations that Ocelot is actually the Boss's child (an inference confirmed to be true by Hideo Kojima). He acquires his preferences for revolvers as a result of his initial encounter with Naked Snake, who suggests that his tendency to absorb the gun's recoil with his elbow is more of a revolver technique. Throughout the game, Ocelot's constant challenges with Snake eventually turned into a friendly rivaly. During his and Snake's last fight, Ocelot reveals that his real name is . He is revealed to be a triple agent at the game's ending, working not only for the KGB, but also (under the codename ADAM) under the direct orders of the DCI as well. He was supposed to intercept and assist Snake, but another Philosopher's agent calling herself EVA got there first. In the direct sequel Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Ocelot plays a minor role in the plot. In the story, he is in league with Gene. Near the end of the game, he assassinates his former employer (the DCI) and reports to a new employer who invites Ocelot to join his new organization (The Patriots) on the grounds that Big Boss (Naked Snake) join as well. He appears as a recruitable character in his Metal Gear Solid 3 design. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (set years after Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2) features Revolver Ocelot's mind seemingly completely taken over by Liquid Snake's personality, thus is under the identity of . He attempts to resurrect Outer Heaven in his conflict with the Patriots, establishing a dummy corporation that runs the five largest PMCs that exist in the game. After hijacking one of the Patriots' systems that control the soldiers' weapons, his PMCs engages Old Snake (Solid Snake) until Snake uses a virus to delete the Patriots' AIs. Following the AIs' destruction, Ocelot challenges Snake to a fist fight. Although he appears to die from exhaustion after the final fight, Ocelot's death is actually caused by the new strain of FOXDIE that was injected into Snake by Drebin as revealed by Big Boss. Ocelot's possession by Liquid is also revealed to have been deliberate, made possible through self-hypnosis and nanomachines, in order to act like Liquid and trick the Patriots' AIs into focusing their energies on battling Liquid. Ocelot does not appear in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker but is indirectly mentioned several times. Character concept Revolver Ocelot is normally clothed in a duster, spurs and gunbelts, the traditional garb of gunslingers in spaghetti westerns, as well as a black armband on his left arm, and wields the Colt Single Action Army revolver, which he refers to as "the greatest handgun ever made" and quoting to Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid "Six bullets, more than enough to kill anything that moves" represents Ocelot's clever remarks toward his marksmanship. In the making of the character, Hideo Kojima wanted to add Western tones to a character resulting in Ocelot's appearance. His appearance is based on that of veteran Western film actor Lee Van Cleef.[http://www.gamerz-edge.com/ps2/previews/mgs3s.html Gamerz-Edge interview with Ryan Payton] For Metal Gear Solid 2, Yoji Shinkawa originally intended to give Ocelot a cybernetic arm in place of the one Gray Fox took from him. However, this idea was not used as the staff intended to have Ocelot use the arm of Liquid Snake. While Kojima recalls fans finding ridiculous the idea of Liquid's arm possessing Ocelot's mind following Metal Gear Solid 2, he stated he would answer the reason behind it in Metal Gear Solid 4. Revolver Ocelot was originally voiced by Kōji Totani in Japan and Patric Zimmerman in English. Young Ocelot was voiced by Takumi Yamazaki in Japan and Joshua Keaton in English. Liquid Ocelot is voiced by Banjō Ginga due to Kōji Totani's passing in 2006 while Patric Zimmerman remains in English. Reception The character of Revolver Ocelot has received positive response by video game publications based on his role as an antagonist. He is one of the only characters to appear in every major Metal Gear Solid game (sans Metal Gear, Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake and Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker) and is thus considered "one of the only characters to have a major role in all five Metal Gear Solid titles.""Snakes and Gears: A Metal Gear Overview," Game Informer 182 (June 2008): 107. Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine called Revolver Ocelot underrated in comparison to Final Fantasy VII antagonist Sephiroth, stating "...Ocelot is just a persistent, sneaky, and cool villain. Heck, just watch the MGS3 trailer and you'll see that he was a badass even in the 60's."OPM staff (September 2004). "Overrated/Underrated" (SWF transcript). Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine Ocelot was ranked number 28 on IGN's "Top 100 Video Game Villains" list. Additionally, Ocelot was in lists of best Metal Gear villains. He was seventh in IGN's "Top 10 Metal Gear Solid Boss Battles" based on his battle from Metal Gear Solid and second on the "Top 10 Metal Gear Villains". GameSpot listed him as one the twenty best Metal Gear bosses calling him one of the most important characters from the story alongside Solid Snake and Big Boss. G4's Filter placed him at number ten in their top ten video game villains list. The torture he makes in Metal Gear Solid was listed as one of the best moments from the game due to how Ocelot toys with Snake and how difficult is to pass it besides how significant is the outcome for the rest of the game. In response to his role in Metal Gear Solid 3, GameSpy called Ocelot one of the "series mainstay", hoping he would become an entertaining opponent. Ocelot's change to his alter-ego persona of Liquid Snake was commented by GameSpy writers as one of the most non-sensical events from the Metal Gear series. Mixed critics was given to such change by GameSpy who also praised his action scenes at the start of Metal Gear Solid 2 and joked about Ocelot's sudden change of accent. UGO Networks stated that in the first game Ocelot's motives for his actions were unknown until being revealed to be with the Patriots in Metal Gear Solid 2. Because of being born from the medium The Sorrow, it was speculated that Ocelot could communicate with dead people which ended in Liquid Snake taking possession of his body. Edge magazine stated of his Liquid Ocelot appearance "Kojima has forged a superb villain, far more complete than in MGS2."Edge staff (July 2008). "Review of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots". Edge 190: p. 87 In a game guide by GamePro, the final fight against Liquid Ocelot was mentioned to become "epic" as the third shift phases, while in the final one, it was commented he was easy to defeat as he became "a punching bag." Furthermore, UGO's K. Thor Jensen listed such fight as the seventh best cutscene ever owing to the fighting styles employed and the interaction between the two fighters. On the other hand, 1UP.com listed such fight in their article "The 13 Most Dumbass Boss Battles" for its simple style in comparison to other more challenging bosses from Metal Gear Solid 3 and its excessive length for a hand-to-hand fight between two old people. An IGN article from October 2009 titled "Big Boss of the Day: Liquid Ocelot" focused on Ocelot's appearances across the franchise. 1UP listed the scenes from the games in which he controls the PMC's weapons to attack the protagonists and his imitation of Liquid Snake's death from Metal Gear Solid as one of the most surprising moments in the game. Moreover, he was also listed by IGN as one of the fictional characters who required his own spin-off. References Category:Amputee characters in video games Category:Characters created by Hideo Kojima Category:Characters designed by Yoji Shinkawa Category:Criminal characters in video games Category:Cyborg characters in video games Category:Fictional American people of European descent in video games Category:Fictional American people of Russian descent Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional characters with multiple personalities Category:Fictional CIA agents Category:Fictional commanders Category:Fictional double agents Category:Fictional KGB agents Category:Fictional majors Category:Fictional members of secret societies Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional private military members Category:Fictional Russian people in video games Category:Fictional Spetsnaz personnel Category:Konami antagonists Category:Male characters in video games Category:Mercenary characters in video games Category:Metal Gear characters Category:Military personnel characters in video games Category:Orphan characters in video games Category:Secret agent and spy characters in video games Category:Soldier characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters introduced in 1998 Category:Fictional American people of Russian descent in video games